The invention relates to a valve, more particularly, the invention relates to a low pressure valve for controlling exhaust gas recirculation within internal combustion engines comprising a housing formed with a channel section for exhaust gas guidance and including a valve element disposed in the housing and designed to control the exhaust gas passage in the channel section and an actuating drive mounted on the housing and is designed to adjust the valve element.
Valves of this type (sometimes referred to as exhaust gas recirculation valves) are typically disposed in exhaust gas recirculation systems in an exhaust gas return line for adjusting a quantity of the exhaust gas recirculated from the exhaust gas side to the fresh air side. The exhaust gas recirculation valve is therefore designed to adjust the exhaust gas recirculation quantity or the exhaust gas recirculation rate. The exhaust gas recirculation valve controls the exhaust gas quantity or exhaust gas rate as a function of operating parameters of an internal combustion engine. In a design and arrangement as a low pressure valve, the exhaust gas recirculation valve is located in a low pressure exhaust gas line connected to the outlet of an exhaust gas turbine and leads into a fresh air line, i.e. before entering a charge air compressor.
The exhaust gas recirculation valve also can be designed as turning valves, in which a rotary actuator actuates a shaft, by way of which a vane flap located in the channel section (as a valve element) is actuated. The actuating drives that are typically used are relatively large and heavy and costly. The same applies for the housing containing the valve element. The objective of regulation is to detect the particular position of the valve element and feed it to a regulating device, as an actual value. In known valves, the regulating device is complex. For that matter, the known exhaust gas recirculation valves require a great deal of installation space and are susceptible to interference and are subject to wear. The known exhaust gas recirculation valves do not ensure reliable function with high control accuracy over a long period of operation and use.